


Horror Tree

by JKirin



Series: Halloween in 100 Words [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Spooky, Teamwork, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Halloween 101 Ino-Shika-Cho style(Halloween inspired, spooky 100 word drabble)
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Nara Shikadai & Yamanaka Inojin
Series: Halloween in 100 Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982128
Kudos: 5





	Horror Tree

"There's a tree on Academy grounds – ordinary looking unless on a night of full moon. It stretches, grabs onto children that happen to pass, buries them deep under thick scratchy roots, earthy stench pushing air out of their lungs. It can't be stopped. No kid can survive."

Children fell silent at Chouchou's story near the campfire. Behind her, a tree stood tall and dark in the moonlight. With her every word, long shadowy arms moved closer and closer, spreading the chill until even the fire couldn't warm them. Sarada swallowed a lump of fear—they couldn't move. Then, Boruto screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Halloween 101 Ino-Shika-Cho style: tell a super creepy story in sweet Akimichi voice, terrify with long Nara shadows, restrain with a Yamanaka hidden jutsu... Then sit back and enjoy)) popcorn, anyone?


End file.
